Celos Everywhere
by Black-Zola
Summary: Si, estaba celoso de ese chico. porque se acercaba tanto a Portugal? Portugal era suyo y de nadie mas! -NedPort-


_Si alguien pregunta... Hetalia no es mio, pero la idea nacio de que una amiga se trago unos txupitos de Peche por lo que dice el titulo y al ver la imagen de la portada XD_

* * *

_Celos Everywhere_

_(Porque no lo soportaba ver con otra persona)_

* * *

No lo soportaba. ¿porque el? ¿porque el? ¿porque tenía que sentir aquello? Solo eran amigos desde que el hombre había dejado de ser colonia, no tendría que sentir aquello que su hermana llamaba "celos"...no?

Si... aquella cosa patética era lo que sentía cada vez que su nueva pareja estaba con Macau. ¿porque no también con Inglaterra? Porque sabía que el inglesucho no le pondría los cuernos a su actual pareja. Mas de una vez había intentado quitarse de la cabeza que Portugal no les estaba siendo infiel con su ex colonia, o que su ex colonia le estaba tirando los trastos, pero era verlos juntos y su imaginación volaba demasiado y bueno... luego se cabreaba con el luso y... pasaba lo que pasaba: discutían y acababa durmiendo en el sofá. ¿es que no entendía que tenía celos? ¿tenía que ponerle un letrero luminoso para que se enterase?

A... bueno... que Paulo era despistado... muy despistado... bueno, que lo era y punto. Pero era adorable y eso le sumaba mas que restaba. Por ellos seguro que no se daba cuenta que darle de comer a su ex colonia ponía lo celoso.

-A ver... ¿que te pasa ahora?

-Nada-dijo malhumorado antes de darle una calada a su pipa. ¿como iba a decir lo que sentía si estaba justo Macau en la sala comiendo con SU portugués?

-Como digas...¿quieres un poco?-pregunto Paulo a su ex colonia. Este asintió y algo sonrojado abrió la boca para que el luso depositara la comida en cuestión. ¿que le paso al holandés? Que miro horrorizado...¡era como si ese niño le estuviera robando SU Paulo!

Agarro su tabaco y sin decir nada, dejo a la parejita comiendo en el salón. ¿pero de que iban? seguro que ni se habian dado cuenta de su ausencia... ¡si parecían pareja y todo! ¿no tenían vergüenza? Se tumbó de mala manera en la cama que compartía con su Paulo y empezó a fumar, a ver si se relajaba. Pero es que no había forma. Se imaginaba tantas cosas que podrían estar haciendo esa ex colonia y Portugal que el pelo se ponía mas en punta si es que se podía. Se estaba emparanoiando demasiado con el asunto en cuestión... ¡Paulo no sería capaz de ponerle los cuernos! ...¿no?

-¡Ahora me dices que rayos te pasa! Xian se ha ido antes porque sentía que molestaba...

-Y dale... que no me pasa nada! ¡vete con tu ex colonia si quieres estar tanto con el!

-¡Ahora que tengo tiempo, tu y yo hablamos!-grito el portugués. Estaba ya que se salía de los nervios- ¿que rayos te pasa con Macau?- no contesto- ¿no me jodas que te gusta?

-¡Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo!-grito el holandés antes de darle una calada. Ya estaba harto-de un lado para otro con el niñato ese y a penas me haces caso...

-A si que era eso...-sonrió maliciosamente el luso- celos de Xian~

-¡no tengo celos!-grito negando como un niño pequeño antes de darle una calada

-¡Estas celoso!-se burlo Paulo antes de ponerse ha reír- ¡Celos de mi pequeño Macau!

-¡No te rías!

-¡Es que es buenísimo! Se lo cuento a Emma y se ríe como yo!

-vale... estaba celoso... ¡pero es normal! ¡todo el rato quedando con el y con el inglés! ¡dándole de comer! ¡que si "mi pequeño Macau" "mi niño" "mi querida ex colonia"

-Lo quiero tanto como Brasil... son mis hijos~ me porto igual con todos... los adoro~

-que bien...-ironía found

-o~ mi Vinni tiene celos~ que ricura~-medio bromeo mientras iba a abrazarle, pero este esquivo- idiota!

-¿como que idiota? Yo no voy esparciendo melosidad y amor sano para todos...

-Así estas de amargado~

-¡Oye! ¡eres tu quien me amarga! Si es que me imagino a ti y al niñato en pleno tema y es que me pongo enfermo...

-Cuanta imaginación tienes...-suspiro el luso divertido... si es que eso parecía un chiste. ¿el con su ex colonia?-aunque por probar...-decidió picar un poco-seguro que consigue hacerme gemir como un loco y me deja marcas y...ya sabes...-lamio sus labios con lujuria contenida. si es que era facil provocar

-¡Calla! ¡el único que te hace gemir soy yo! ¡tu eres mio! ¡tu eres mi conejito y el de nadie mas!

-Pues... hazlo, que si no me voy con otro-a sacar partido de la situación.

Ya lo siguiente se censura.

* * *

_XTRA Part~_

_-Mi querido Xian,no se si deberte una o no-dijo mientras hacia movimientos roboticos para llegar a la sala con su excolonia_

_-Por?_

_-Ayer...pique un poco a Holanda porque estaba celoso de ti y... mira... parezco un lisiado..._

_-eso te pasa por jugar con fuego...y eso explica el nuevo video hard de Hungria_


End file.
